the dragon sisters
by celestial-skylight
Summary: Lucy ran away from home with different powers and on the way she met Wendy and her exceed Carla. Lucy soon becomes her big sister and they soon join Fairy tail and with the help of new friends they will learn new feelings and truth about family. Gomen really bad at summaries
1. dragon sisters

OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC STORY SO DON'T BLAME ME IF IT ISN'T GOOD.

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

LUCY POV

Hi, my name is Lucy heartilfia and I am 17 years old. My family is very sad to talk about sense my mom died when I was 10 years old and my father didn't care about me. My dream is to be a mage. I have elemental dragon slayer magic, requip, copycat, celestial keys, and aera. I also have an adopted sister named Wendy Marvell who I met when I ran away from home, she is also a dragon slayer and has a exceed named Carla.

Wendy POV

Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell and I'm 13 years old. When I was born I didn't have and family and I was raised by a dragon. Her name was Grandineey and she taught me sky dragon slayer magic. Sadly she disappeared on July 7, X777 and I was on my own. It was when I met Lucy that she became my big sister and took care of me and Carla and helped with my training.

Lucy POV

"Hey Wendy do you think we should join a guild" I asked. " I think it's a good idea because maybe we can possible find more dragon slayers" Wendy answered. "Ok what guild should we join" I questioned. "How about Fairy tail, I heard they are really fun and always care about family" Wendy suggested. "Sure ok let's go" said Lucy

-TIME SKIP-

THE 2 SISTERS WERE STANDING IN FRONT OF THERE BRAND NEW GUILD.

NORMAL POV

"You ready Wendy and Carla" asked Lucy. "Yes Mam" the 2 replied. Lucy then opened up the doors and walked inside while everyone turned and stared and the 2. " Can I help you with something" the barmaid asked. "We were wondering if we could join the guild" asked Lucy. "Sure you will need the guild mark, by the way my name is Mira". "Thanks and I want my mark on my right shoulder gold" said Lucy. "I also want my mark on my right shoulder, but in sky blue" said Wendy said. Carla got her mark on her back in pink.

"There you go" replied Mira. Soon she shouted "WE HAVE NEW MEMBERS LET'S PARTY" and everyone cheered and asked the girls questions about there life and what there magic was.

Both girls thought " This place is very cheerful and full of life maybe it won't be so bad here.

review


	2. other dragon slayers

Thank you for all the reviews everyone

I do not own fairy tail.

Other dragon slayers

NORMAL POV

Soon practically the whole guild was crowding around the 2 girls asking questions like "what's your name or what's your magic". Both girls started to get a headache and Mira must of noticed because she shouted "EVERYONE BE QUIET AND LET THEM TALK". The 2 silently thanked Mira and just when they were about to talk the door busted open.

Standing in the door was 4 people a pink hair boy, raven hair boy, and scarlet women in armor and an exceed. The scarlet women asked "What is going on here?". "Oh hey Erza how was the mission?" asked Mira. " It turned out pretty good and who are you guys" she said as she pointed to them. " My name is Lucy and this is Wendy and Carla, we just joined the guild.

"Oh ok my name is Erza Scarlet and I am a requip mage". "Nice to meet you" the sisters replied.

Droopy eyes

Flame-Brain

Stripper

"You wanna go" ,but before they could start clashing they felt an intense aura behind them. "Gray you and Natsu aren't fighting are you?" asked Erza. The pair soon started acting like best friends while everyone sweat dropped. Natsu soon spotted the new members and introduced himself.

NATSU POV

When I spotted the new members I went up to them and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragoneel and I am a fire dragon slayer. When I finished there eyes soon widened with shock and were processing what I just said. " Sorry about that my name is Lucy and this is Wendy and Carla" as she pointed to the 2 people. Soon the person with raven hair walked up and said " Wassup the name is Gray Fullbuster and an ice-make mage. "What type of magic do you guys use" asked Erza. " Well I am a Sky dragon slayer" said Wendy. "I'm also and dragon slayer, but can use all elements, aera, celestial keys, requip, and copycat" replied Lucy said.

NORMAL POV

The whole guild fell into a state of shock even the master. Then someone shouted "Now we have 5 dragon slayers".(lAXUS NEVER GOT SUSPENED). Then everyone started cheering and partying. A girl with wild blue hair came up and said "Hi my name is Levy McGarden". Soon the 3 girls engaged into conversation while Carla flew where she saw 2 more exceeds. Gajeel the iron dragon slayer asked who was your dragon . "Mine was Grandineey" Wendy said and "mine was Monica" said Lucy. "Did they disappear on July 7 X777", questioned Gajeel. Lucy replied yes and no because I still can talk to her.

Gajeel was hit with surprise, but before he could ask they already left to find themselves an apartment. Gajeel soon thought "What the **** just happened"


	3. FIGHT

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE SHORT DELAY. DUE TO TESTING AND EXTRA HOMEWORK I COULDN'T UPDATE. ANY WAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

NORMAL POV

After the 2 girls leave the guild they search for a place to stay. They end up at Fairy Hills with the rent of 100,000 jewels a month. They soon settle in and meet other girls from the guild like Laki, Evergreen, Juvia, Bisca, and more. They soon had a party after to celebrate the new girls. Soon it was time to go to sleep for the guild tomorrow.

LUCY POV

The next morning me and the girls were chatting when Natsu yelled "Hey Lucy FIGHT ME!". "Sure just don't complain when I beat your ***" Lucy replied. Everyone made it outside placing bets on the two. Everyone gathered around the battle field to watch the fight. "READY, SET GO" Mira shouted.

NORMAL POV

"Fire dragon roar" natsu shouted. "Water dragon roar" Lucy shouted. Steam soon covered the area and the guild couldn't see a thing. " Wakaba use your smoke magic" Erza shouted. "Smoke Magic" he shouted. When the smoke disappeared they saw the 2 mages in the same position. Before you could blink the 2 were going all out. You could hear fire dragon roar or ice dragon crushing fang and so on. The two were exhausted. "Let's finish this" Natsu shouted. "Agreed" Lucy shouted back. "Flame lighting roar" he shouted and "Shadow sky roar" she shouted.

Soon as the roars crashed everyone was pushed off there feet. When everyone could finally see the battle ground they saw Natsu unconscious and Lucy barely standing. "LUCY is the winner" Master shouted. Wendy then saw her sister and went to heal her and Natsu.

LUCY POV

When Wendy finished healing me and Natsu and regained conscious I said "Good match". "You to" he replied back and I swear I say a hint of pink on his face.

NATSU POV

Wow Lucy is truly a strong mage and she is pretty to. Maybe she can be apart of Team Natsu, I'll ask her tomorrow.


	4. Mission

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY ON THE STORY AND I REALLY HOPE THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR IT.

Joining Team Natsu

-TIME SKIP-

NORMAL POV

The next morning Lucy and Wendy walked to the guild. It been 1 week sense they joined and they were really liking Fairy Tail so far. They didn't know that something interesting would happen to them that very week.

Lucy and Wendy were chatting with each other and sipping milkshakes while the guild was in the usual brawls. Lucy was explaining some spells that the two would use for training later. Soon the brawl thanks to Erza who stopped the fight.

LUCY POV

This guild is AWESOME and really cheerful and funny.

WENDY POV

I love my new family and new friends especially my friend Romeo (he is 13 in the story).

NATSU POV

So I asked the Team Natsu( Erza, Gray, Happy, Lisanna and in the story lisanna doesn't like Natsu only like a brother) and they agreed. So we scanned the guild and found them by the bar talking to Mira and Levy.

LUCY POV

Me and Levy were talking about the novel I was writing and I promised she would be the first person to read it. "Hey Lucy and Wendy how are you" Natsu asked along with Team Natsu. "We're fine we answered". " Well we were wondering if you wanted to join Team Natsu with us. I pondered on the question along with Wendy and thought maybe joining a team would be a new experience for us. "Sure I would be delighted to join how about you Wendy? I asked. " It sounds like a good idea" Wendy answered. "Awesome well do you want to go on a job"? "sure" me and Wendy replied. The mages then showed us the job description.

HELP NEEDED

LOCATION VOLIDAD VILLAGE

WE NEED A GROUP OF MAGES TO TAKE CARE OF A DARK GUILD.

THEY ARE STEALING GOODS AND PRICELESS VALVES.

REWARD

1,000,000,000 JEWELS AND CELESTIAL KEY.

"Ok sounds good to me how about you Wendy" Lucy asked. "I'm ok with it" she answered. "Awesome so we meet at the train station in a hour got it" Erza commanded. "Aye" everyone replied. Soon everyone went on there separate ways.

TIME SKIP

NORMAL POV

From the train station you can see a group of mages waiting for the train to arrive to Volidad Village. "Why do we need to ride a train I hate them" questioned a very green Natsu. "Because it is the fastest way to get to the village got it", Erza said. "Aye" he replied. When the train came into the station they set off. They were hoping this mission would turn pretty good.

Well there you go this is the new chapter and I promise I will update faster sense I am on SUMMER VACATION.

LOVE

CECE


	5. VILLAGE

SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY I WAS WITH FAMILY AND I COULDN'T UPDATE.

VOLIDAD VILLAGE

_TIME SKIP_

3 HOURS

Normal pov

Soon the train pulled up into the station and when it did Natsu ran out and started hugging the ground. "Finally we are off that thing they so call a train" he all but shouted. Soon after that they were making there way to the mayors office to discuss the mission

Time skip

Once we arrived at his office he told use some things he knew about the dark guild and extra information. By the time they finished up the team deiced that they would stay in a inn for the night.

LUCY POV

I was really excited sense this was my first real mission. Wendy was to, but she was still a little bit nervous. "ok sense it pretty late I suggest that we stay in a hotel for tonight and make plans in the morning" erza objected. Everyone agreed and made there way to hotel in the town square.

When we got there we ordered 3 rooms.

Room 1# - NATSU AND GRAY

ROOM 2# - LUCY AND WENDY

ROOM 3# - ERZA AND LISANNA

After that was settled we then made our way to our rooms and went to sleep.

Erza pov

The next morning I woke a got myself dressed before going a waking every one else up. I was surprised to find Wendy, lisanna, and Lucy up so early, but I shrugged it off. The hard was to wake up the boys but instead "hey erza I know the perfect way to wake them up without causing damages" lucy said. So I let her be.10 minutes later I was shocked to see a dressed natsu and gray. Later on I was going to ask lucy how she did that. We then made our way down to breakfast and start coming up with plans.

Time skip

outside the dark guild

NIGHT SHADOW

Normal POV

Everyone was outside ready to take down the guild. Natsu then burned down the door and started attacking with his magic. Soon everyone else was joining in.

Take over- tigeress

Requip heavenel wheel amour

Ice make - lance

Roar of the fire dragon

Roar of the sky dragon

Roar of the water dragon

(P.S remember that lucy is an elemental

Dragon slayer)

Magic was flying everywhere but Team Natsu managed to beat them thanks to a combine attack they did. They then walked back into town with minor injuries collected there reward and set off to Magolina.

Ok well here is the next chapter sorry if it sucks though I am not good with fight scenes.

REVIEW J


	6. Exceed

Thanks guys for all the reviews.

I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 6

Normal pov

Soon Team Natsu was on the train heading back to Magolina. Natsu was passed out in Lucy lap, Erza was eating strawberry cheese cake, Gray and Wendy were both taking naps and Happy and Carla were chatting with each other. Soon when the train pulled up in the station Natsu jumped off Lucy lap shouting "I survived" over again.

LUCY POV

Soon we were cutting though the forest because it was a short when suddenly a egg with gold dragon claw marks fell on top of my head. "Ow what is this" I wondered. Soon everyone was crowding arounding me to take a look. "hey Lucy I think you found yourself an exceed egg" replied Wendy. "Yah cause when I found Happy his egg was like this but red claw marks instead" Natsu said. "Awesome I can't wait to have my own exceed" Lucy said. She then picked up the egg and we start heading towards the guild.

NATSU POV

I was neat for luce to find and exceed that way there be more friends for the exceeds to chat with. When we were at the front steps I kicked the door open and "Oi minna were back" I shouted. I received a bonk on the head by Erza and many welcome backs from others.

WENDY POV

Lucy and me headed to the bar with the egg in hand. "hey Mira can we have two milkshakes please" I asked. "Coming right up". Soon levy chan came up and asked "hey guys what's up with the egg". "oh I found it in the forest and I am going to raise it" Lucy replied. "Can I help lu chan please" she asked. "Sure the more the merrier" she said.

_time skip_

1 week

It been a week sense lucy got her egg and team Natsu plus levy have been helping take care of it. We were all at the table thinking about our next mission when…..

LUCY POV

We were planning for our next mission when the egg started to shake and crack. The whole guild was looking our way. Then soon a gold colored exceed with belly and a star clip on it's ear with a plain white dress came out. She then landed in my arms and said. " hello who are you" she asked. " My name is Lucy and this my sister Wendy and Team Natsu. "How about I name you Luna k" I replied with a smile. "Sure" she said with her own smile. She then spread her angel like wings and flew around to meet other members. Soon later on she got the guild stamp on her back and in purple. I was really happy to have my own little friend and I pretty sure Carla is to sense there is another girl exceed.

Normal Pov

Lucy and Wendy with there two cats made there way back to fairy hills and went to bed.

Well guys there you have it my new chapter .

Please review

Love cece 3


	7. GMG

Hey guys I'm back here is the new chapter ready.

Chapter 7

Normal pov

Everyone one was partying as usual at the guild but the didn't know there would be a special announcement coming there way.

Master pov

Oi these brats always causing trouble and getting me complaints from the council. Well I guess it for the announcement. He then made his way to the bar and "Oi can I have your attention" but no one heard then he shouted " OI YOU BRATS SHUT UP" and everything was deadly quiet. "Thank you as I was trying to say they have announced the upcoming Grand Magic Games and we are going to participate".

Soon cheering started and quickly died down. I will first announce the teams"

Fairy tail a

NATSU

LUCY

ERZA

GRAY

ELMEN

RESERVE WENDY

Fairy tail b

Gajeel

Mira

Laxus

Juvia

Mystogun

RESERVE CANA

"Ok guys those are the two teams and you have 3 months to train so get a move on. And like that they were off.


	8. Training and Crocus

HEY GUYS WELL HERE IS MY BRAND NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

NORMAL POV

Soon the people who were chosen set off in different directions and train. Team A went to the beach and Team B went to the forest.

"Ok everyone today will be a free day but tomorrow we must start training and if you destroy anything punishment will be served understand" Erza threaten. "AYE SIR" everyone replied.

Soon everyone was off doing there own thing. Lucy was helping Wendy with new spells while Gray and Natsu were competing against each other in different contest. Later on everyone was helping each other out with training by going to an abandon part of the beach and spar.

LUCY POV

"Earth dragon roar" I shouted

"Sky dragon roar" Wendy shouted. The two roars then combined together and shot towards Erza. "Requip heavenly wheel amour" she said and slashed through the roar. Soon we started to work with hand to hand combat and weaponry skills.

(soon the teams met up with Crime Socerire and they gave them Second Origin)

TIME SKIP

CROCUS

NATSU POV

We had finally made it to Crocus and I was fired ready to beat all the other guilds and be number 1. With second origin on our side and with all our training with sure to win. When we got there we were amazed of how cool the city looked so we looked around town ignoring the negative comments from others.

We then soon came across a couple of Sabers. "well look at this a couple of fairies" "What do you want" I said all out growling. " Nothing" Sting said. I was about to fight the smart*** when Luce came up to me and squeezed my shoulder and I instantly calmed down.

Sting must of noticed cause he asked "who the **** are you". "Nothing that concerns you" she replied.

LUCY POV

I was looking for Natsu sense it was almost time to get back to the hotel. I spotted him by a blond spiky hair boy. I soon reached them and put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed for some reason. After the small chit chat with the him I dragged Natsu back to the hotel. "were here" I yelled as I made my way to the room. "What took you so long" Erza replied with a demanding tone. "we some how ran in a Saber I had to drag him back so he wouldn't start a fight" I answered her. She nodded approving my answer and went back to her business. It was 11:30 so we had a few minutes to kill so we decide to talk (And argue in Natsu and Gray case) and play with the exceeds until it was time for the games.

30 minutes later.

NORMAL POV

A loud Ding was heard through the city so we rushed off to the window and see. In the center was a pumpkin. WELCOME ALL GUILDS I'M MATO AND I'M TO EXPLIAN THE ELIMATION ROUND". "THERE IS A TOTAL OF 126 GUILDS HERE TODAY, BUT ON 8 MAY GO THROUGH" he said. " YOU MUST NAVIGATE YOUR WAY THROUGH THE SKY LABRYRINT AND THE FIRST 8 WILL PARTICIPATE". Once he finished a giant sky labyrinth appeared above the city. "GOOD LUCK". Then the guild were off.


End file.
